


Missing Kurt

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's why they invented masturbation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Kurt

Blaine was sprawled across his bed, in the same position he’d been for the better part of a half hour. It had been almost a month since his boyfriend had left to take in New York, Rachel Berry, Carmen Thibideaux, and NYADA be damned. Although he was ecstatic that Kurt had decided to pursue his dreams, he couldn’t help but acknowledge the pang in his chest when the love of hits life told him that he was going.   
The last well had been particularly difficult. He’d been agonizing over going back to McKinley and, despite his newfound bond with Tina and Burt’s request that he continue coming for Friday dinners, the thought if a Kurt-less McKinley didn’t suit well with him. Apparently, hits boyfriend had been having a mildly similar week, in that at the end of the day, all he really just wanted to be snuggled up next to Blaine watching shitty TV, not half a continent away drinking their coffees in separate shops and having their conversation over Skype.  
He was lonely, there was no denying it. So, his mind blinked back to a conversation he’d had with Kurt nearly a year prior. His own voice echoed in his head. “That’s why they invented masturbation.”   
By now, Blaine was so close, his practiced hand having worked itself in the same way he’d always done. Still, he couldn’t quite get there. He pumped his hand feverishly over his length, pleasure coursing through him, precum leaking from the tip and pooling in the dark hair that trailed down his stomach. His mind flashed through moments from the past; moments which would have to carry him through to November when Kurt came home for Thanksgiving break and then they could finally have each other again.  
That first kiss. Breathless in the Warbler’s lounge. His hands traveling and learning where they felt right with Kurt, something that now came second nature and if he tried hard enough, he could almost conjure the same familiar sensations from time and time again feeling Kurt there.  
Their first time. Curled together on Blaine’s bed. Trembling and nervous but still so sure. A new kind of intimacy embellishing itself into their relationship.  
After the slushie incident. How gentle Kurt had been, taking care of him. Making him soup. Bringing him flowers. Being there for him. How patient he’d been and, on Valentine’s day, how forcefully he’d taken him by the tie, dragging him into the bathroom and ravishing him against the counter, to hungry and desperate for him to even bother to wait until they got to the car.  
After the whole Chandler ordeal. The spontaneous rendezvous in a deserted classroom. Moist skin sticking to the tabletop. Knowing that anyone could walk in at any time. Their first makeup sex. Add hit add everyone says.  
In those final days before Kurt left for New York, how they’d needed each other anywhere and everywhere. Not always the sex, but just to be together. Closer.   
His hand riding down the defined valleys of Kurt’s chest. Sweating. Shaking. Wanting. Needing. Riding. Thrusting. Crying. Smiling. Together. That’s all.  
Kurt. Beautiful, tall, talented amazing Kurt. The way his clear blue eyes have him away before he even opened his mouth to speak. The way he subconsciously pushed his hair off of his face in the same elegant manor. The way his soft hands felt teaching their way down his hips and joining his own to aid him over and through his orgasm. The way he traced his name along Blaine’s cock with his tongue, both enticing and claiming him. Blaine was his. And he was Blaine’s.


End file.
